<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astonauts don't cry by Typing_Yokai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333027">Astonauts don't cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typing_Yokai/pseuds/Typing_Yokai'>Typing_Yokai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Forced Feeding, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Unconsciousness, Underage Rape/Non-con, fake friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typing_Yokai/pseuds/Typing_Yokai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The collegue of Ishigami Byakuya meets his teenage son Senku and gradually becomes totally obsessed with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senku/Original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krist1an/gifts">Krist1an</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two years, N could no longer remember exactly which day he first met Ishigami Senku. At that time, he did not think that this meeting would radically change his life. Byakuya's desk was opposite his, but since the single father worked part-time, he was not spending much time there. One day after dinner, when the classes were almost over, he unexpectedly came along with his son. Senku was no more than 12 years old, he was small and puny, with disheveled blond hair and tender baby-face still untouched by youth. Most of all N remembered his eyes: bright red and inquisitive, they made him look like a visitor from an alien world. Senku was a fidgeter, and at first N mistook him for an ordinary child, but as soon as he opened his mouth and started talking, it became clear that Byakuya's parental love did not exaggerate the boy's talents at all. Senku tweeted quickly and cheerfully, swiftly moving from one scientific topic to another with such ease, as if retelling his menu in the school cafeteria, moving around the room and touching various exhibits, making the unexpectedly deep comments on them, asking questions and attracting everyone's attention like a little hurricane. Byakuya gently calmed him down and sat him at his desk.</p><p>“I'll be back in an hour and show you the lab. Don’t go there by yourself! Mr. N will look after you. If they give me permission, you can sometimes work here.”</p><p>Senku nodded obediently and fidgeted on dad’s chair for a while, staring at the window and sometimes casting glances at his neighbor, and then grabbed a sheet of paper and began absorbedly scratching it with an uneven, still childish handwriting, sticking out the tip of his tongue and swinging his foot. From this day, Senku began to come at least once a week. His father’s lab coat was too long for him, and he looked somewhat comical with his sleeves rolled up several times and a thick notebook from which paper sheets fell out every now and then. When Byakuya was not there, Senku was sometimes asking questions to his neighbor or demanding some reference material. In this way, they gradually got closer.</p><p>Feeling his heart accelerate when seeing Ishigami Jr., N at first attributed it to his sentimentality: unlike most students, this boy was fanatically in love with science, and besides this, he was such a cute kid. They barely could found the protective glasses that would hold on his nose properly! But over the past two years, watching Senku working, changing clothes after an unsuccessful experience, with his face turned to the wall but without a signs of particular embarrassment, washing his face, drinking soda, gnawing cookies that Byakuya always left for him in the top drawer of the table, N often felt an irresistible urge to approach him and pat his cheek or gently stroke his neck from behind. But he never did so. It was a very bad idea, very dangerous. He had never been visited by such desires before. But there was something special about Senku. Moreover, he grew up and became more beautiful with every month, like a young shoot under the gentle sun.</p><p>The day Senku turned fourteen and he came to the university with a sophisticated ice cream in his hand - a modest gift from Byakuya, N felt the desire to kiss his mouth for the first time. Eager to get to work quickly, Senku choked on melting ice cream, and sweet drops flowed down his chin. N mentally wiped the sweet path and thought about how Senku’s lips taste now, and also that he is for sure unkissed. The weather was quite frosty, and Byakuya gently scolded his son that he would get sick if he eats so quickly, but in response received a mockery and a long tirade about the spread mechanism of viral respiratory infections. One drop fell on Senku's school trousers, carefully ironed by Byakuya. Senku immediately wiped it with a finger, but it left an annoying sticky spot. Quickly getting rid of the ice cream, he approached a small sink in the corner and began awkward attempts to clean the speck, which was growing more and more from the addition of water. Considering that the trousers are cleaned enough, Senku shove a handkerchief into his pants and started spreading it on his hip so that the wet tissue would not chill his skin. Watching this scene from his desk, N gritted his teeth and felt his cock tighten. He had to sit motionless until Senku put on his lab coat and left the room.</p><p>That very evening, while cursing that cute prodigy child, N came from his own hand, imagining how he puts Ishigami Jr. directly on his father's table and pulls his soiled trousers and underpants down to his knees. The boy would surely be afraid of this, and would start to fight. But in N’s fantasies Senku was simply laying with his eyes closed and moaning softly from the insistent touch of his hands. It had to be stopped. It was so wrong, criminal, disgusting, but so sweet! After this insignificant event, N began to satisfy himself every time after Senku showed up at work, relishing his every move and word and imagining how Senku would react to his embrace and kiss.</p><p>One month later, he already wanted to have with him something that has Senku’s smell. His little sock or a T-shirt. But Senku did not carry any sports bags with him, and this dream did not seem to be destined to become a reality. Out of despair, N took home a lab coat in which the boy usually worked, and begun to smell it, trying to distinguish the aroma of Senku from the pungent smell of chemicals. Alas, Byakuya’s strong deodorant impeded his sinful pleasure. These two were sharing literally everything!</p><p>Byakuya did not hide the fact that Senku was adopted, and N began to envy him more and more, and ask himself whether he, living with his son, experiences the similar difficulties. Many times N secretly watched Byakuya hugging Senku or even kissing his forehead, which was causing in return only discontented mumbling, and realized that the colleague clearly did not understand how lucky he really was.</p><p>After all, Senku was sleeping next to Byakuya, in the next room of their cramped apartment. Surely, even his breath could be heard through the wall. Senku had no one but his father in the whole world. And there was nothing easier than to enter his room and just take whatever you want, knowing that there will most likely be no resistance. But Byakuya's face invariably burned with the purest fatherly love. It was even a little annoying. Byakuya was sometimes sentimental like a housewife. When Senku won some kind of competition among the gifted youth, he could not talk about anything else for a whole week.</p><p>Meanwhile N could not think of anything except how soft Senku’s tights should be, and that Byakuya dresses him like a forty-year-old, buying the same clothes as for himself, instead of pleasing his son with nicer outfits and some cute summer shorts. N was ready to give up anything to see Senku come into the lab in little shorts. But the safety precautions strictly prohibited it.</p><p>With the arrival of summer heat, on one day Senku arrived sticky with sweat and quickly changed his shirt in the corner of the room. N was ready to thank the raging sun, standing on his knees. As soon as Senku left the room, looking around like a thief and fearing the sudden appearance of Byakuya, N took that shirt that was already worn in the morning and breathed in the sweet aroma of the boy. He noticed the brand, and after work purchased himself the same.</p><p>Simple wanking was not enough for him already, and after making some savings, he ordered himself a realistic sex-doll. And now it could wear a suitable shirt. Fortunately, these dolls could be made for every taste. The depth of the mouth is 13 centimeters. The anal depth is 15 centimeters. He had just to describe the parameters and send along a copy of Senku’s photo that was standing on Byakuya’s table. The hardest thing was to reproduce boy’s hair. N tormented himself for a long time until he could find something similar. And now it was possible to dress it properly. That was his little personal Senku, whom no one could take away. With whom you can do whatever you want.</p><p>To inaugurate the doll, N decided to wait for some special day, when Senku would do something particular for him. When he will smile or talk to him or do something sensual without even realizing it, like pulling the fingers of his lab gloves with his teeth, despite that Byakuya scolded him for this gesture like two hundred times.</p><p>On that day, Senku accidentally turned over a plastic cup of water. Calling himself butterfingers, he unbuttoned his shirt slightly, hoping that it would dry faster, and then pulled out some notebook with calculations from his bag and soon completely forgot about the annoying incident.</p><p>Covering his excitement with a leather case, N approached Senku and gently touched his neck next to the unbuttoned collar. Senku flinched out of surprise, stopped calculating and gazed inquiringly at the gentleman.<br/>
“You have a midge on your neck.”<br/>
“Thank you“<br/>
“Have a nice evening with your father.”<br/>
“Thank you, good evening. “<br/>
Senku did not suspect anything and plunged again into his calculations. N stopped in the corridor to smell his fingers and then hurried home, where an exact copy of the boy was waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N made a promise to himself to do not crumble the upcoming pleasure and to follow the previously developed scenario in detail, no matter how strong will be the desire to skip some steps and complete everything quickly. Such haste could produce a bitter aftertaste of disappointment.</p>

<p>Because of the only thought that there is a virgin sex-doll, an exact copy of colleague’s son, waiting for him at home, N had a strong erection on all the way. Fortunately, he bought an ice-cream in advance and now it was waiting its show-time in his fridge. No more postponements! Turn off the phone, close the curtains. This will be his personal pleasure world!</p>

<p>The plastic Senku sitting on the bed was just like real, such an exemplary boy, with his hands on his knees, all crunchy with freshness and wearing a brand new shirt still semelling of the store. After receiving the package, N aired the doll on the balcony for two days, wrapping it in a sheet and placing it on the floor so that it would not smell those cloying plastic additives. “Senku”’s outfit was complemented by N’s unfulfilled dream: little blue shorts. Doll’s hair was carefully combed and almost reaching his shoulders. He never managed to find a hair spray with which Senku regularly created something unimaginable on his head, a look that only teenagers would appreciate. N was an aged man and more classic hair style was OK for him. Slightly parted lips were smeared with a transparent lipstick and the cheeks were blushing. Big red eyes looked bashfully somewhere on the floor. On the very first day, N busily examined his “Senku” and washed him everywhere, and the day before he filled the doll with lube and a sweet paste imitating sperm. Everything was ready. His little miracle was awaiting him on the bed. It is such a pity that the doll cannot talk! However, it will be not like this forever! Just like Senku, N had a strong faith in technical progress.</p>

<p>“How was my boy’s day?”</p>

<p>He approached and kissed “Senku”’s forehead, imitating the gesture of Byakuya.</p>

<p>“Have you been wise?”</p>

<p>N sat on the bed beside the doll, placing a can of ice cream with a spoon stuck in it on a bedside table. He embraced his “Senku”’s shoulders and stroked his thin silhouette through the fabric, and then put his hand on doll’s hip. Soft and heated, it is a high tech! But the actual one must be even softer.</p>

<p>“You are my smart boy, Senku, you’re such a good kid. Look what I have for you.”</p>

<p>N took a can of ice cream and approached a full spoon to the slightly parted lips of the doll.</p>

<p>“Mmm, it’s so tasty! You like sweeties, baby. Thank you, daddy. Yeah? Do you want me to be your daddy?”</p>

<p>N emptied several spoons of ice cream into doll’s mouth, drabbling its chin and cheeks, and the content of the last spoon fell on the fresh shirt and shorts.</p>

<p>“Do not worry, daddy will not punish you. On the contrary, I will make you feel very good. Don’t be afraid, OK ? Be wise. Yeah, like this. You’re such a good boy ! Let’s take your shirt off.”</p>

<p>N’s fingers were slightly trembling while unbuttoning the shirt. Despite his understanding that this is not a real boy, the illusion was perfect. Throwing off the shirt, N laid his treasure down and gently stroked his chest and tummy.</p>

<p>“Will you kiss your daddy? Say, thank you for taking such a good care of me, thank you”.</p>

<p>He leaned down and caressed “Senku”’s cheek. When the doll was placed on it’s back, its eyes opened automatically and now were looking at N in the most innocent way. N approached closer and slightly, very gently kissed the synthetic lips. He should not bite doll’s lips: there will be marks, and the product could not be returned! It is too late to return it. N closed his eyes and imagined that he invades Senku’s mouth and touches his timid tongue. Senku’s favorite taste and the warmth of a real flesh! He licked all the ice-cream from this sweet little mouth, and meanwhile his hand penetrated under doll’s shirts and cute white panties that he was choosing for so long and started rub his tender little parts.</p>

<p>He ordered a doll with such a tiny penis on purpose, thinking that Senku should have something like this. He never noticed any lump under his pants. Maybe, it will grow big soon, but now it must be like this, so tiny and cute. But it will become bigger if correctly stimulated… It worked just like real! N wondered if Senku already has his morning erections daily. He must have! He has reached the age of it!</p>

<p>He continued to kiss “Senku” and caress him, and then started wandering with his tongue over his nipples and stomach, until he finally lowered doll’s shorts and panties and took little warm cock into his mouth. He did not like that his skin does not have a natural taste. The taste was sorely lacking! However, he did everything correctly, and that light smack of rubber was soon masked by the sugary sweetness of fake sperm. He wished he could do this for real, but he was not even sure if Senku already has orgasms. Can he ejaculate nicely? The boy was slightly behind in physical development than his peers.</p>

<p>"Now I will make you feel even better!"</p>

<p>He bent the doll’s knees, exposing snow-white hips and a tiny shy entrance. He was fully aware that if one day he touches the real Senku, he would face a severe punishment, in case if Byakuya, who is usually so kind, would not kill him before for such a hideous crime. Oh, he would play with a real Senku much longer, he would try to tame the boy, to get some reciprocity from him, to embarrass him so much that he would never reveal those terrible things to his father. Right now, these precautions were superfluous. This little plastic ass could withstand much, if not everything.</p>

<p>N unbuttoned his trousers and for some time enjoyed the sight of his erected cock pressed to the tiny hole. The puppet Senku endured his first penetration silently. N was missing cries and moans that Ishigami Jr. would probably emit in such circumstances and tried to imagine these as realistically as he could, while pushing his cock deeper and deeper into the soft material. Soon he leaned on “Senku” and bent him, probably too much, squishing the lube loudly and clapping his scrotum against that small tight ass. “Senku” looked lifelessly at the ceiling, and before cuming, N covered his artificial eyes with his palm. No, the next time he will leave the eyes closed!</p>

<p>After taking a little rest, he fucked the doll a few more times, testing different positions. He particularly liked the doggy-style, because he could not see doll’s face, and the illusion of him fucking real Ishigami Jr while pulling his hair with one hand and holding his waist with another, was perfect.</p>

<p>The next morning he woke up still holding his artificial darling in his embrace. “Senku” was all sticky with sperm, lube and saliva, but his bright eyes were still staring at the ceiling with same perfect serenity.</p>

<p>“I love you. You belong to me now!”</p>

<p>That day N was a bit late for work because he spent some time washing and dressing his little darling. He left him in the same position on the bed. Now his every lonely evening promised to be more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Senku arrived in the lab in a very emotional mood. His eyes were shining and he was exchanging glances with his father in the most conspiratorial way. Even the usual kisses on the forehead and hugs of Byakuya did not cause his usual discontented murmur. Senku was looking at his father in a completely different way. Something happened between these two, and N instantly started to ponder about it.</p><p>Watching how Senku started rubbing his eyes with a sleeve and trying to overcome the trembling of his chin right after his father left the room, N supposed the worst: after all, this happened! Definitively, this situation could not continue forever. The image of an ideal father was a fake play! Is Senku already uncorked?</p><p>Feeling that now is the right moment to get a little closer to Senku while taking advantage of his current emotional state, N approached the table and put his hand on Senku’s shoulder. The boy was frantically gnawing his pencil, today it was very difficult for him to concentrate on his calculations.</p><p>“What’s wrong, my little friend?</p><p>“Everything is OK.” Senku sniffed and frowned. He did not like that his emotions were noticed.</p><p>“You can tell me everything.” N leaned down to better see Senku’s face and almost squatted next to his table. “What is going on with you?”</p><p>“Nothing. “ Boy’s chin started to tremble again, betraying him, and Senku clenched his teeth to make it stop.</p><p>“Did your father hurt you? Did he punish you for something?”</p><p>“No. Byakuya and punished? Can you even imagine this?” Senku tried to get off with a joke and smiled.</p><p>“Then what did he do to you?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“So why are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m not crying!”</p><p>“Did he touch you?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Senku raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Did he touch you like this?” N continued to play the role of a compassionate friend and put his hand on Senku’s knee.</p><p>“What’s wrong about it?”</p><p>“Does he sleep with you?”</p><p>“Sometimes we fall asleep together.” Senku blinked, not understanding what this question was about. “On the coach.”</p><p>“Did he do something you did not like?”</p><p>“No. Why are you asking all these questions? What kind of hints are you trying to make here?”</p><p>“My poor boy, you do not even understand what is happening to you!”</p><p>“I understand everything clearly. But what can I do? This is his old dream, and I will support him no matter what.”</p><p>“His dream? Oh, Senku-chan ...”</p><p>“He always said…” Senku's chin started trembling again, and N realized that now boy will tell the truth. “…that he dreams about going to space”.</p><p>“Our old Ishigami is going to space? Do you have a fever or something?” N checked boy’s forehead.</p><p>“I always believed that the next time he will be selected, I believed in him even more than he believed in himself. “ Senku was struggling with tears running from his eyes. “But still… it is so unexpected… I did not realize what this will do to us. That he will have to leave me here. I …. am so happy for him but… I can not imagine … that he will leave for so long!”</p><p>“Are you going back to the orphanage?”</p><p>Events suddenly took a very menacing turn. N was afraid to lose this boy. What a hell is going on in Byakuya’s head?! How can he make this angel cry for the sake of some illusory prospects to fly into space? And at his age!</p><p>Senku quickly shook his head, expressing denial.</p><p>“They made an exception for him. He collects the necessary documents. He even took me to a shrink who stated that I have an adult thinking. That I can… by myself… you know… pay the bills, cook for myself and do everything on my own, that I am responsible.”</p><p>“Can you really do all kind of housework?” N was surprised to discover boy’s new talents.</p><p>“I will turn 15 soon. Did you forget that my last rocket has reached the exosphere? And you are not sure if I am capable to cook a couple of eggs?” Senku tried to smile again.</p><p>“If you need some help, I will always be there for you.”</p><p>“Please, do not tell my dad that I cried!” Senku looked imploringly at N.</p><p>“I will not. This will be our little secret.”</p><p>In several days, Byakuya also explained him the whole situation and asked if he would be so kind to keep an eye on Senku. N happily agreed. Finally, these changes were very positive for him. The date of Byakuya’s flight was rapidly approaching, and the duplicate of all keys along with an official paper transferring him a temporary responsibility for Senku in case of some major problem, for example, if Senku will get sick or demand leaving the country, were safely waiting in the wings.</p><p>On the departure day, Senku was holding himself together and N could not imagine what efforts it costs him. He did not drop a tear. On the contrary, the boy constantly smiled and made jokes about the everyday life of the astronauts. Byakuya looked happy and a little guilty, and continued waving hand to Senku in a crowded terminal until the human sea completely separated them. N immediately took Senku’s other hand.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>Senku pulled out his hand and ran with such pace that N barely caught up with him, but when he reached the car, he stopped and burst into silent tears. Forgetting about the price of parking, N joined him on the backseat and hugged him, repeating that everything will be all right. Crying is OK now. It’s not shameful. He was wiping the tears from the boy's cheeks and practically felt his pain inside in that moment. He tried to press Senku’s head to his chest, but the boy pushed him away.</p><p>“Let go! You are not my father!”</p><p>From this day, a new life began for N.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku turned out to be a very housewifely kid! N expected Byakuya’s place to be some kind of a dirty bachelor pad that his own house would have become if the cleaning lady hadn’t come once a week, but he was pleasantly surprised. The flat was quite poor and only Senku’s room contained the abundance of different gadgets. He even had his own telescope!</p>
<p>In the beginning, Senku did not like N spending several nights in the empty bed of his father. Like he is such a little boy and would be afraid to sleep alone. It was enough to just check up on him after school couple of times per week and verify if he and Taiju do not smell like cigarettes and booze. Regular adults just check if you eat well and not getting into some trouble. But N behaved in their flat like it was his place and stayed there from every Friday evening to Monday morning. The walls in Byakuya’s place were indeed very thin. Laying on the bed, N could hear the breathing of the sleeping boy and enjoy his fantasies about Senku being in his bed, pressed by his body and totally under his control. He will have to close Senku’s mouth with his hand, otherwise the neighbors would hear his moans. After such nights, once in his house N was violently fucking his sex-doll, now dressed in a pajama that was similar to Senku’s.</p>
<p>Night after night he was listening with high attention what Senku does in his room, but he could not hear any intriguing noises. Sometimes Senku was laughing softly and creaking with his pen while writing down some idea that came to him in his sleep, or just tossed and turned in his bed. Several times N could hear quiet steps of his naked feet and then the sounds of him opening the window. In the first second he thought that Senku is about to smoke in secret and decided to catch him, but then he discerned a slight click and creak of his second-hand tripod: the boy was just taking pictures of the night sky or observing some planet. Senku was such a wise boy!</p>
<p>Because of this conviction, on that special night N thought that Senku is just having a bad dream. His blanket swished softly, and then Senku started to make soft moans. The longer it went on, the clearer the picture became in N’s imagination: oh no, the little genius was not sleeping! He was very much awake! N involuntarily reached for his own cock and began to masturbate, listening to the hardly audible moans and fuss. Then it seemed that the boy covered his mouth with a blanket, because he suddenly became silent. Soon N could discern even more unambiguous squishy sounds. And finally, noisy breathing and silence again. N came in his own palm almost simultaneously with Senku and could not sleep at all the rest of the night, imagining himself what Senku’s face impression could be at that precious moment. Did he shut his eyes or on the contrary was hypnotized by his own cock? Was it for the first time, or he did this before? For a moment, N was seduced by the idea to install a tiny camera in boy’s room, but he rejected it almost instantly, persuaded that Senku will notice the spyhole right away. Senku was very observant, and this fact transformed every stay in Ishigami’s apartment into an exciting adventure. Sometimes N was almost crossing the line, at risk to be considered suspicious by Senku. Especially he liked observing Senku’s body curves when the boy was putting on his apron while cooking or bending forward while cleaning the floor. Sometimes N wanted to pour some water or juice on him “by accident”, but that would be too much.</p>
<p>N watched the ceiling that was progressively turning brighter and imagined how the fresh semen is about to dry on Senku’s belly and tights, until he heard boy’s steps in the corridor. Before preparing the breakfast, Senku washed his hands with big care. Oh, that was not necessary at all! For N any food prepared by Senku’s hands, dirty or clean, was a pure nectar. Listening to the noises of stirring and slicing, N penetrated boy’s bedroom and breathed in the air. He liked this room very much because the scent of Senku’s body in it was omnipresent. Looking back, he went to the bed and raised the blanket. What a disappointment! No trace was visible. Senku managed to be careful even in this. N silently knelt down and inhaled the smell of the sheet. Then he took a pillow, and, eureka! Senku touched it with his sticky fingers, and now it smelled like his nighttime experiences. N pressed his face against the pillow and inhaled the mild aroma of semen mixed with hand cream. He lost track of time, and an unexpected noise from behind almost caught him by surprise. He managed to throw the pillow where it belonged and swiftly move to the window.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. N. The breakfast is ready!”</p>
<p>Senku was standing before him barefoot, wearing pajama and apron. He did not expect to find the man in his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>“I am just checking if you closed the window. Maybe you think that adults do not notice anything. But I know what you do at night. Sometimes you take the pictures of the sky.”</p>
<p>Hearing his words, Senku became embarrassed, but then calmed down, thinking that his little secret remained undiscovered.</p>
<p>The breakfast was very tasty. N generously praised Senku and at some point even wanted to kiss his forehead, but then restrained himself. After dropping Senku at school and considering that no one at work would notice his short absence, he quickly returned to the apartment and, dropping his shoes, immediately plunged under Senku's blanket and pulled it up to his eyes. He remained like this for about an hour, dreaming about his sweet boy and then made the bed the way Senku left it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry for all that trouble, my old chap. Every weekend it is maybe too much for you. Do not feel like you are obliged to do this! Senku is very independent. He can be left alone for the whole weekend.”</p><p>“No problem at all, Byakuya! Your Senku is just great! Sometimes I envy you! I wish I had someone who waits for me and misses me as much as he misses you. He does not show this when he talks to you, but Senku loves you so much. You’re such a good father!”</p><p>“You think I made a right decision?”</p><p>“You do not have to worry about it. It’s gonna be OK”.</p><p>N enjoyed very much spending his weekends with Senku, but his idyll was often interrupted by the visits of that big oaf Taiju. N could not understand what qualities Senku appreciated in his friend, because they were completely opposite to each other. Unlike Senku, Taiju was acting first and thinking next, if there was some thinking process at all… He was much taller and wider in shoulders than Senku, his skin was damaged by acne and a haircut was just terrible. Next to him, Senku’s perfect skin and hair looked like a picture from the magazine.</p><p>On the weekends, Taiju often stayed with Senku in his room behind the closed door. N could only smell the burning rosin and listen to their voices. He disliked such longtime usurpation of Senku’s attention. N would prefer to be alone with him and discuss about some scientific article or a movie. Sometimes, when listening to his never-ending chat, N could not keep up with speed of the boy’s thoughts and was just watching his moving lips. In such moments, the only thing he wanted was to run his hand through Senku’s hair and shut him up with a deep kiss.</p><p>Taiju was some kind of  a laboratory rat, eagerly testing all Senku’s inventions and even ready to wear these outdoor, be that the devices for the transformation of step energy into electricity, the hats for charging the smartphone from a tiny solar panel that at some point risked to take fire, or the enhancers of muscular strength. On that day, they were working on such an enhancer again, and the noises and laughs from the room were progressively increasing. N could not take this anymore! He went to the door and started eavesdropping.</p><p>“Just don’t hold back this time,” Senku chirped. “I know you’re my friend, and you’ll start playing along. But I need an honest experiment! If you put me on my back again, I won't be upset!”</p><p>“Ok! But if you feel some pain, scream right away!”</p><p>“We’ll see who screams in the end! Ok, let’s do it on three. One… Two… Three!”</p><p> N was listening to Taiju's noisy puffs and Senku's muffled growls with big curiosity.</p><p>“Maybe it’s enough?” Taiju whispered.</p><p>“No, go on! Do it! Use your strength! “ Senku hissed. </p><p>A dozen seconds later, the boy suddenly screamed, and judging by the sounds, both fell on the floor.</p><p>“Damn! It should work! What did I miss?!”</p><p>“You could resist me for almost a minute!” Taiju tried to comfort him.</p><p>N looked into the narrow gap of the loosely closed door and saw that Senku, wrapped in the wires of his homemade device, with a sweat-covered forehead, was laying on his back, defeated, and Taiju was standing on all fours above him.</p><p>“One minute is not enough, I'm still a dweeb! I am lucky to have you.”  N noticed warm notes in Senku's voice.</p><p>“Senku, you can still grow up. Maybe in several years you will be able to win over me easily. You do not even have a beard yet. Your cheeks are like Yuzuriha’s”.</p><p>N did not like this last remark and immediately knocked on the door.</p><p>“Hey, boys, everything all right?”</p><p>“Yeah!” shouted Senku.</p><p>“It’s late! Stop your noisy games!”</p><p>“I am so sorry! It’s time for me to go home.”</p><p> After ushering Taiju out the doors, N turned to Senku, who was still carrying on his body numerous electrodes and wires.</p><p>“What are you wasting your time on, young man?”</p><p>“I'm trying to get a little stronger.”</p><p>“Why do you need this? Is someone bullying you?”</p><p>“Well… if not Taiju, I would have been beaten a lot. He is like my bodyguard since… forever.”</p><p>“Tell me, who bullies you!”</p><p>“Nobody! It was a long time ago. I was just thinking…. On my dad this thing worked nicely. He said, during the swimming test he could show a great result. In water the efficiency must be higher. I should keep trying! At least the electrodes on the abdomen produce some effect!”</p><p>“How do you know this?”</p><p>“My abs have become stronger. Take a look!”</p><p>Senku raised his T-shirt and proudly showed his tummy.</p><p>“Can I touch?”</p><p>“Yeah” Senku smiled.</p><p>N touched his soft velvet skin and felt slightly showing muscles.</p><p>“Can you remove the electrodes?”  </p><p>Senku quickly obeyed, and now the whole tummy was in total disposal of N. It felt like a dream!</p><p>“This is an impressive result!” N was carefully touching and pressing Senku's abs, and feeling the blood rush to his cock.</p><p>“This is science! I do not want to lose my time in a gym, like Taiju. It looks so dumb!”</p><p>“You’re such a good, smart kid! Do you know that you are very talented?”</p><p>“Thank you,  N-sama”</p><p>“Maybe your invention can help me too? You know, with age my body becomes weaker.”</p><p>“You are not that old!”</p><p>“Do not flatter me, Senku. I’m older than your father.”</p><p>“Well, if I can help you somehow, I’ll do it with pleasure.”</p><p>“Let’s put your electrodes on me!”</p><p>“Sure, let’s do it!”</p><p>“Great! Give me five minutes and I am all yours.”</p><p>Senku was a smart boy, but so naïve! N rushed to the toilet before the boy could notice his growing erection. Remembering the warmth and tenderness of Senku’s skin and the way his muscles were moving under his touch, N ejaculated several minutes later, while biting his hand to remain silent.</p><p>The end of this evening was just heavenly: N removed his shirt and allowed Senku’s tender fingers to run across his body, placing the electrodes. Then boy turned on his device, and N felt his muscles contracting. He continued to praise Senku, and the boy was happy with his praise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The country house of N was located in a beautiful area abounding with various species of birds and small animals, which Senku tried to photograph with his cheap camera. Ishigami Jr. spent most of his life in the city, but he liked nature very much, and his every happy smile was melting N’s heart. The boy began to really trust him and was glad to spend the vacations together. Meanwhile, Byakuya and his comrades had to undergo a two-week isolation test. There were a couple of days left before the experiment began.</p><p>Just before entering the isolation cell, Byakuya called Senku one more time and tried to cheer him up in every possible way. After this experiment, he will have a little leave and return home immediately. Before the end of Senku’s summer vacations, they will see each other.</p><p>“Very soon, my darling.”</p><p>Two weeks together! No Taiju, no Byakuya’s calls, only the two of them! N was euphoric and in the same time worried that he will not be able to control himself any more. He already started to imagine that something bad can happen to Byakuya and he will never return home. And then… the story would be very different. He would left the country with Senku and cut off all contacts with the past. And would fuck him to his heart’s content on some distant exotic island, where nobody cares about such things.</p><p>Since the day he caressed Senku’s tummy, the amusement with his sex-doll was not enough for him. Last time, squeezing the artificial flesh and finding it too stiff, N felt only bitter frustration. The summer heat was increasing with every day, and N said to Senku that the air conditioning in the kitchen is broken, after secretly removing several details. The boy immediately proposed to fix it, but N declined his help, explaining that the device was under warranty and the repairer will come and fix it very soon. In this way he could enjoy the sight of his little cook wearing only the cute shorts and apron.</p><p>On the second day of Byakuya’s experiment, N approached Senku from behind while he was kneading the dough and put his hands on boy’s waist.</p><p>“If you were a girl, you would make a wonderful wife, Senku-chan.”</p><p>It sounded so weird that Senku could not find what to answer. N quickly kissed him on the cheek and let go. After what happened to him next, Senku reproached himself that he did not flee from this house immediately after N touched his waist this way. Byakuya also liked to hug him, or blow in Senku’s stomach until he burst into laughter, but with Byakuya it was completely different. Feeling N's breath on his nape, Senku involuntarily cringed. Perhaps, N is just a very lonely person. But he is so kind and attentive... On the same day N promised him a boat trip and allowed him to use his expensive digital camera, which Senku adored mastering. They spent a lot of time on the bank of the river, where N was carefully smearing the sunscreen on Senku's back and shoulders after his every bathing.</p><p>Seeing his ward in swimming trunks that turned out to be a little undersized and tight-fitting for him, leaving no room for the imagination, and admiring the beauty of his youthful body, covered with water droplets, with wet hair sticking to his face and shoulders, N completely lost his mind. They were alone on the beach. If he pounces on the boy now, it is unlikely that Senku will be able to push him away and escape. But he was not totally sure about it. N covered his erection with a newspaper and began to think over a plan. His new ideas were very dangerous. Much more dangerous than anything he has done before. But this slender, fair-haired angel standing before him was worth all risks. Now N had no doubt about it. He should have him today!</p><p>Before the sunset, N quickly drove to the next city and made some purchases, and also withdrew more money from his account in case the situation suddenly gets out of control and he would have to flee. When he returned, the blood pounded in his temples so hard that the world darkened in his eyes. He stopped on the threshold of his house and took a breath.</p><p>The first time he did it, N was very nervous about making an error with a dose and insisted that Senku should drink his usual evening cola slowly.</p><p>“It is ice-cold, just from the fridge! You will catch a cold throat, don't drink it all at once!”</p><p>They were watching together a program on the history of rocket science, sitting side by side on the couch. Senku was listening with full attention. When his eyes suddenly began to close by themselves, N realized that the medicine worked and hugged him. A few minutes later, Senku threw his head back on N’s shoulder and passed out.</p><p>Ravenous N hurried to enjoy every minute of it! His one hand quickly penetrated under Senku’s shorts and began to stroke and squeeze his delicate, delicious flesh, while the second hand wandered under boy’s T-shirt. Then he laid Senku down on the couch, pulled his shorts and underpants down to his knees, and raised his T-shirt up to his nipples. His body was perfect, and now N could finally freely knead and kiss it wherever he wanted. Senku's head tilted to the side and his mouth began to salivate. This made N feel the pinch of uncontrollable tenderness and he began to cover Senku’s face with kisses, and then dug into his soft half-open lips and filled his mouth with his tongue, like a hungry dog licking the bottom of a sweet can. He kissed Senku for a very long time, until he realized that he does not hear his breathing, and immediately let go. Pressing his ear against boy’s chest, with great relief N felt his heartbeat and a slight movement of his ribs, and promised himself to be more careful. Everything is fine, his darling is just sleeping. Just a sweet dream, very-very sweet.</p><p>N was caressing Senku, trying not to leave the slightest trace on his skin. He became so distraught by boy’s scent that he pressed his face against his armpit, pulling the T-shirt over his head, and then buried his face in Senku’s groin. It was better than any dream. He took his small cock into his mouth and began to play with it with his tongue until it began to swell, and then pushed back the foreskin and began to clumsily lick and suck it, stroking his scrotum and thighs, until Senku, without regaining consciousness, filled his mouth with semen. There will be no harm! He won't discover anything.</p><p> “You are so yummy, my sweetie!”</p><p>Then he hastily undressed himself and leaned on Senku with his whole body, experiencing a strong pleasure from the mere contact with his skin. He rubbed his erected cock against boy’s body for a long time and kissed his innocent mouth and closed eyes over and over, and then took Senku's hand in his and came into his soft warm palm. This was not enough for him, and after half an hour of kissing and love whispers, he jerked off on Senku's stomach and took many shoots with his phone, to conserve the trace of those precious moments.</p><p>After kissing his darling for the last time, he carefully cleaned him up with a hot wet towel, dressed him and carefully carried to the bedroom.</p><p>The next morning Senku felt very weak and did not remember anything of the evening. Meanwhile N, despite the lack of sleep, was in excellent mood and quickly served him a breakfast with many goodies that he bought in the city.</p><p> “Oh, I am unwell today. I don't even remember how I fell asleep.”</p><p>“You're overheated on the sun, Senku-chan. It happens, it's okay. You should stay in bed”.</p><p>“I have such a strange taste in my mouth. Maybe a food poisoning?”</p><p>“Does your stomach hurt?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then you should eat properly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku was a smart boy, and every time N was afraid that he would start to suspect something. Despite this, he could not stop acting the way he did lately and continued giving him those sleeping pills. For the third time he ventured to caress Senku outdoor, in the garden, where he put some folding chairs for the comfortable observation of the night sky. In the dark, he could not clearly observe how quickly Senku consumes his drink, and this uncertainty, along with the perspective to have him naked right under the stars, was only exciting him more. The boy not only knew the names of all constellations, but was constantly bombarding N with the references of different Messier Objects*, showing him one beautiful nebula after another. N noticed that Senku does not need any reference material, but positions his telescope by heart, only watching the phosphorescent graduations, and was impressed one more time by his abilities. This night Senku was expecting a meteor shower and was quite impatient. It was already 2 AM, but he still was not sleeping, despite the fact that N was almost sure that he finished his cola cane. Finally, N started worrying that he did some mistake. He entered the house and returned with two more drinks: another “special” refreshment for Senku and a beer for himself.  But, to his greatest relief, when he returned, he found the boy sleeping.</p>
<p>After patting him on the cheek and making sure he does not wake up, N impatiently pressed his mouth to Senku’s lips, and then spread a blanket on the grass, laid his treasure on his back and slowly undressed him, caressing every exposed part of his body. Finally, he undressed himself completely and covered the boy’s body with his own. Senku, with his eyes still closed, groaned softly and tried to push him away, but N squeezed his fingers and gently returned his weakening hands on the blanket. A crescent moon was gently illuminating boy's snow-white body, making the fresh lines of saliva sparkle on his chest and stomach.</p>
<p>This night N needed more enjoyment. He was completely aware that his actions were hideous and condemnable, but the hunger that tormented him knew no compromises. Putting a small vibrator on the blanket, he opened a can of lube and generously smeared Senku's cock and his own. Soon the night time silence was broken by a quiet buzz, as he touched Senku’s body with this toy, running the vibrating tip along his cock, then touching his testicles and thighs and slowly getting down to the last undiscovered place. He forbade himself to rush. Shifting the modes, he finally found the one from which Senku's warm pistil swelled and arched, touching his thin belly. Sitting on his knees between boy’s helplessly outstretched legs, N put Senku’s ankles on his shoulders and lifted his ass. He put some lube on the toy, and now it was slipping in his hand. After gently massaging Senku’s balls, N went below and started to tease around his sweet little entrance. The last time he examined Senku’s ass very attentively, making sure that Byakuya conserved his virginity. Finding this cute hole unabused, N started feeling a profound respect for Senku’s adoptive father, who changed him and washed him for so many years and did attempt to put it in. That was great! So N will be the first! The very first! Very soon, he will push his cock inside and make Senku’s body enjoy it. He will thrust in this skinny ass until there will be no nebula’s names left in Senku’s smart head. He will fuck him until Senku starts to moan and push back on his cock, with his pretty face covered with saliva and tears. Yes, this time will certainly come! But now… he had to act very carefully and slowly. He pushed in the slick tip of the toy, while supporting Senku’s ass with another hand. Suddenly, boy’s muscles relaxed and almost whole vibrator slipped inside. The toy was very thin, because N did not want to hurt Senku unintentionally. Another gentle push and only the wire leading to the control device remained hanging from the defenseless hole. Senku chuckled softly and tried to squeeze his thighs, but failed.</p>
<p>“Sleep well, my sweetheart. Daddy will do all work by himself. “ N whispered while slowly increasing the intensity of vibrations until these could be felt even on boy’s belly.</p>
<p>Senku’s cock was slightly trembling and N pressed it to his own and started to wank them together with both hands, feeling how the vibrations are transmitted to his own body. It looked like the dose was really weak today. Or maybe Senku’s sensations were too strong to let him rest peacefully. But as N jerked faster and faster, the boy started moaning more and more often and pushing his heels into N’s chest. When a sweet spasm finally passed through Senku's body, he suddenly opened his eyes and gasped loudly, cuming into a sticky persistent hand. In the first seconds he did not understand what was happening and could only discern the arrows of generously falling meteorites streaking across the sky above his head. N orgasmed right after him, and Senku felt on his belly and chest a hot splash of semen. Right above him, a dark figure was swaying and groaning, clutching him firmly in a place where no one ever touched him, not even Byakuya. He was all naked and cold. But most of all he was shocked by the sensations in his anus.</p>
<p> “What?... What are you doing?” His tongue barely obeyed him. He tried to push the rapist away, but his hands only powerlessly rested on aggressor’s his chest. “Daddy!!!”</p>
<p>Senku knew that Byakuya is unable to hear him. He is in Russia. In the isolation cell. There were no valid scientific hypothesis according to which his dad could hear him now and run to save him. But in that moment he did not care about it. He was just shouting with all his lungs. At least, that was how it felt. His heart was pounding like crazy and the stomach freeze in terror. There was something artificial inside him. Senku instinctively attempted to push it out, but could not do it. The rapist covered his mouth with his hand and pressed down so hard that Senku felt his jaw was about to dislocate and panicked even more.</p>
<p>In the first seconds, N was totally lost and acted by pure instinct. He did not expect the boy to wake up completely! The shout that Senku thought to be so loud and alarming, in reality was just a pitiful cry. But out of surprise, N slightly overestimated his strength and slammed Senku into the ground with his whole weight, just to make him shut up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck, by the morning he will hardly forget this!”</em>
</p>
<p>Senku howled into his hand and wet himself out of fear, and then fell silent, shaking all over.</p>
<p>“Quiet, kid, quiet!” N's voice hissed dully into his ear.</p>
<p>So many thoughts, like the countless high-speed trains in the confusing diagram of the Tokyo transport hub, were running in Senku’s mind right now. He recognized the voice, and instantly revived in his memory all those strange things that N was doing lately. Sometimes N was serving him a cola and then… Senku just could not remember anything and felt lethargic and absent-minded in the morning. And this strange aftertaste in his mouth. Even his sweat had some different odor.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How could I miss all of this! Stupid teen! What he will do to me now? Will he kill me? Will he bury me or throw me into a river? Daddy, I do not want to die!”</em>
</p>
<p> “Everything gonna be OK. Don’t be so scared. You are such a wise boy, aren’t you?” N slightly loosened his grip, realizing that he was probably hurting Senku.</p>
<p>“I will not say a word. Just let me go. I will return home and forget everything.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re so smart, how can you tell such stupid things? I know what you will do if I let you go now. It is not good to deceive the adults.”</p>
<p>“Will you kill me?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. You’re very dear to me, Senku-chan. Do not worry that much. Come on, don't cry, my sweetie.”</p>
<p>N leaned down and kissed Senku in the cheek, patting his head and still pressing him down with his body. The vibrator was doing a hard job deep inside Senku’s butt. This whole situation was unbearable!</p>
<p> “You just have to be an obedient, wise boy, and you’re gonna like it. Let’s get in and I will teach you something new. Oh, I totally forgot it! You probably cannot walk right now. Do not worry, my little darling, I will bring you to the bed and teach you how to do very pleasant things. Weren’t you pleased by what I just did to you?”</p>
<p>Remembering his forced orgasm, Senku twisted his lips and did not know what to say. He had to survive at any cost. Insults and yelling will not help him now.</p>
<p>“You are supposed to respond when the elders talk to you! You gasped so much! It felt very good, right? You liked it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, N-sama.”</p>
<p>“Then it will be even better. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. “</p>
<p>While N was wrapping him in a blanket and carrying into the house, Senku felt so dizzy that it seemed to him that he was falling through the starry sky, or, on the contrary, the sky was falling on him. At some point, he passed out again, and recovered in even more deplorable state.</p>
<p>He was lying on the bed, wrapped in a warm wet towel. His wrists were tied tightly and attached with a rope to the headboard of N’s bed. There was no telephone in the room. He couldn't reach anything with his feet. Then Senku heared the sound of N's approaching steps, and it was scaring the life out of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* For Messier Objects see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_object</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Senku's glances at the objects that were lined up on the bedside table, N understood that the boy was very scared. And he liked it. The poor kid squeezed his legs, realizing where the rapist was going to insert all those toys.</p>
<p>“If you will be a good boy, I will pay for your university studies. And we can go on vacations wherever you want. You’ve mentioned Africa? Let's travel there together. Or maybe you want to do an internship at NASA?”</p>
<p>Senku remained silent. His body was contracting more and more as greedy hands pulled the towel off him.</p>
<p>“You should just accept my offer, my little darling, and you will never miss anything. I’ve made quite important savings, but, you see, I am so lonely. Be mine, and I will bequeath everything to you. Just think about it. You would not have to eat your ramen at that cheap eatery any more. Your birthday present this year was some pathetic ice cream! While I can give you whatever you want! Don't turn your back on me, sweetie!”</p>
<p>He squeezed Senku's chin and gently turned his face.</p>
<p>“Kiss me, honey. You have the sweetest mouth ever. Do you know it?”</p>
<p>Senku closed his eyes and imprinted a dry kiss on man’s sweaty cheek.</p>
<p>“No, not this way! The day when Taiju told you that he has no courage to kiss Yuzuriha, I was listening. You were giving him lessons!”</p>
<p>“On an apple!”  Senku whispered, feeling N’s breath on his lips. “He was kissing an apple!” </p>
<p>“You teach the theory without having any practice? That’s a pity! Let me fill your educational gap.” </p>
<p>Before Senku could protest, N dug into his mouth with a deep greedy kiss, and the terrified boy began to remember that this had happened before. These sensations and taste were somehow familiar! Feeling the unwelcome tongue invading his mouth, Senku moaned, fearing that he would vomit right now.</p>
<p>Kissing Senku while he moaned and desperately tried to break the kiss was much more fun than just raping his sleepy mouth with a tongue. N did not let go of him for a long time, pressing him against the bed and holding him by the chin until their mixed saliva flowed down boy’s neck and Senku began to breathe too quickly.</p>
<p>“Did you like it?”</p>
<p>“No!” Senku breathed out. He could not even wipe away the saliva, it was gross!</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s OK. You will get used to it. In the beginning many things seem strange, but slowly you develop a taste and start appreciating them”.</p>
<p>With these words, N put his hand on boy’s hip. Senku involuntarily twitched, but immediately remembered that they both had an orgasm very recently. It cannot be that this monster wants to do again so soon! The vibrating toy was gone. Senku tried to estimate for how long he had been unconscious, but he failed.</p>
<p>“Don't be afraid of me, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me show you something.”</p>
<p>N turned on the giant screen mounted on the wall opposite to his bed and clicked the buttons.</p>
<p>“Look! In this way men make love to each other. Both enjoy it very much, Senku-chan! And we will enjoy each other too.”</p>
<p>After looking on the screen, Senku blushed deeply. He was not allowed to watch such things, and he never aspired for it. He closed his eyes, but loud groans and squelching sounds penetrated his ears and made him shudder.</p>
<p>“Don’t close your eyes, honey. You have to learn. It is not scary at all!”</p>
<p>With horror, Senku felt wet, throbbing flesh pressing firmly against his thigh. N was pushing and caressing the boy's soft skin with the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>“Look at him!”</p>
<p>Senku closed his eyes even harder and turned away.</p>
<p>“Maybe you are afraid that he is too thick? Senku! Look me in the eyes when I talk to you!”</p>
<p>Senku looked at him pleadingly, trying to focus only on N’s eyes and ignoring the red cock swinging in front of his nose.</p>
<p> “Do you want to kiss him? He’s not scary.”</p>
<p>“No!” Senku closed his eyes again, feeling the hot sticky flesh pressing against his lips and slapping his cheeks. A tear ran down boy’s cheek. He bit his lips and clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t you cry! I will not force you into this, if you are not in the mood. Everything here is only for your pleasure, my little darling”.</p>
<p> Senku was relieved when N moved away, but a minute later, he felt the touch of his hands again.</p>
<p>“You need to relax and everything will be just fine.”</p>
<p>N pressed an edible massage oil on Senku’s chest began to knead his body gently, praising every tidbit and calling him the most affectionate words. For Senku this tender attention was just stifling and disgusting, but at least N stopped poking him with his dick. His mouth was so dry, but he hesitated to ask for water, fearing that N would give him drugs again. After a quarter of an hour, he indeed relaxed and began to fall again into his heavy drug-induced sleep.</p>
<p>After caressing him to the very tips of his toes and licking them, N gently turned Senku on his stomach, squatted over him and began to massage his back, gradually moving lower and lower. Those little velvet buttocks were just gorgeous. Senku, who at first breathed like a hunted animal, calmed down a little, and N flattered himself with the thought that his caresses had the desired effect. He slowly kneaded those sweet halves and relaxed thighs, and then added a special lubricant on his hand and began to gently press his finger against the small fleshy star every time he ran his hand over the buttock. Then he lay down next to Senku and began to tickle his little hole with his tongue. Soon his movements became more intrusive and the boy groaned dully into the pillow. N was devouring his ass with his mouth and sticking his tongue into it, which was unexpectedly pleasant, although Senku was preparing himself for the pain. When a finger joined the tongue, Senku gasped loudly.</p>
<p>“Oh, please!.. Don’t!...”</p>
<p>“But you liked it. I can feel that you like it!”</p>
<p>N slightly curved his finger and start searching Senku’s sensible spots, listening to his moans and sobs with high attention. Then he tried to use another finger, until Senku suddenly arched and trembled all over.</p>
<p>“Oh, you gonna love to be fucked! If a single finger turns you on so hard, what will happen if I put my entire dick into you?”</p>
<p>After finding Senku’s weak spot, gleeful N began to tease him more and more, feeling the velvet flesh contract and clasp around his finger like a sponge. When Senku's moans transformed into inarticulate hums and the pillow became all drenched with his tears and sweat, N pulled out his finger, but only to add some lubricant and carefully add the second one. Feeling a new unwelcome intrusion, Senku tried to protest, but simply could not do it. Another plaintive moan escaped from his chest. He was ashamed and scared of how quickly he was losing the remaining control of his body.</p>
<p>Senku's moan excited N so hard that he almost came just from the feeling of his fingers trapped inside the boy’s clenching hole. He slowly pulled them out, and then pushed in again, pressing harder the sensible spot that was a source of Senku’s pleasure. He was working slowly, carefully and relentlessly.</p>
<p>“Do you want your daddy to sooth your little ass?”</p>
<p>“No!” Senku did not want to give up so easily, although with each push it was more and more difficult to deny his growing pleasure. The sheet under him was all wet with precum.</p>
<p>Suddenly N pulled him over and put him on all fours, leaving the hole empty. Senku gave out a cry and shrank again, fearing that now that fat cock would rip him.</p>
<p>“Mmm… you're so wet, my Senku! Naughty boy, you enjoy it!”</p>
<p>N grabbed Senku’s sticky half-hard cock, immediately pushed two fingers into his ass and began to stimulate his baby from both sides. The boy breathed loudly and squeezed his legs, but N put his knee between them and continued to insistently massage Senku’s hole with bent fingers and jerk him off with another hand. Senku's desperate scream was the sweetest sound he had heard in his entire life. N continued to rape him with his fingers until Senku squirted into his palm, and then tasted his hot sperm with big pleasure. The boy collapsed on the bed and did not move.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy, lick my fingers.”</p>
<p>Senku’s face was all wet with tears, he breathed heavily and grimaced. He was too exhausted to attempt some resistance and just allowed the sticky fingers removed from his ravaged ass invade his mouth until he started to cough, and licked them, treasuring a vain hope that this will be the end of it. </p>
<p>“Would you like to suck your daddy now? You’re such a grateful, well-mannered boy, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>N turned Senku onto his back and sat on his chest.</p>
<p>“Water… Please…”</p>
<p>Senku tried to postpone the inevitable in every possible way, but he failed to gain a lot of time. N quickly poured some water into his mouth, and then took his cock in his hand and began to rub the boy's lips.</p>
<p>“Open your sweet mouth. If you don't like the taste, you can spit it out.”</p>
<p>Senku looked at him so pleadingly that N felt a short stab of conscience and covered boy’s eyes with his hand. Fucking that virgin mouth has been his dream for over two years. Senku's trembling lips were so soft! N squeezed boy’s jaw and opened his mouth, reminding himself not to do everything too quickly. Senku’s tongue was desperately trying to get away from his glans.</p>
<p>“Imagine that you have an ice cream in your mouth. Just lick it, honey.”</p>
<p>Senku’s eyes were pouring tears, but N could no longer stop and began to slowly push the glans under the boy’s tongue. He was afraid that Senku would suffocate if the cock is shoved directly down his throat, and thrusted slowly, groaning and sweating. Senku did not cooperate at all, he simply endured it, not succumbing to any persuasions and promises. Finally, realizing that nothing good would come of this venture, N let go of his jaw and began to jerk off on his tear-covered face. When he was about to cum, N pressed the tip of his cock to Senku's lips and parted them, filling his mouth with pulsating jet of semen. Senku immediately spat everything out and began to cough. Fearing that boy would vomit, N rapidly turned him on his side and gave him some water.</p>
<p>“It's all right, my sweet darling. You were very wise. Do you want to rest now? Daddy will cover you, and you can sleep soundly. And I'll get something for you to eat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was already morning, but Senku did not sleep a wink. He lay on the bed with his legs tucked and stared at the wall. He had to escape, but his head ached so much that he just could not think of any worthwhile plan. His hands were still tied and the wrists hurted badly. The sex toys on the table could not be used for a runaway. Moreover, he felt like the last whore, remembering how desperately he moaned from the burning sweet pleasure in his ass. He needed to wash up and go to the toilet. And he already could anticipate that N would turn even such simple things into a dirty play.</p>
<p>“Did my little angel get enough sleep?”</p>
<p>Senku did not answer and just closed his eyes. He was disgusted to look at N and hear his sugary intonations. He pretended to be asleep, but this did not save him from the compulsive hugs.</p>
<p>“Wake up, baby, it’s time to eat!”</p>
<p>“I am not hungry.” Senku whispered.</p>
<p>“Daddy cooked for you! Why are you so capricious? You act like that with Byakuya, right? What if I spank you for this? Has he ever spanked you?</p>
<p>“Leave me alone!”</p>
<p>N lifted the blanket and hit the small buttock with a loud but gentle blow, leaving a red mark.</p>
<p>“Did he slap you on your bare ass?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Get up, or I’ll spank you first and then put something in your slutty hole and leave it there for a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>Without waiting for consent, N dragged Senku into the kitchen, not even bothering to cover up his nakedness.</p>
<p>“I have to go to the toilet.”</p>
<p>Senku was ashamed to talk about it, but he had a real urge.</p>
<p>“Let's go together.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I will try to escape like this?”</p>
<p> Senku’s worst fears came true : N was not going to untie him or leave him alone. He hoped to do everything without using his hands, that N will just allow him to sit.  But the old pervert preferred him standing, and was sniffing now into the back of his head while holding Senku’s  cock.</p>
<p>“I can’t do it this way!”</p>
<p>“If you can’t, then it’s not so urgent.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking sadist !”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s not true. I take a good care of you ! Don’t be ashamed, Senku. Do you want me to stroke your tummy? Or maybe I should whistle?”</p>
<p>Senku really needs to pee, and the gentle whistle makes everything throb inside him. He feels that he will just loose it now, while N gently presses on his low stomach and strokes his penis with the other hand.</p>
<p>“Come on, my boy. Come on.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Then let's have a breakfast.”</p>
<p>After a quarter of an hour, Senku struggles hard with the urge to relax his bladder. He sits in front of N, tied to a chair above his elbows. His bruised wrists are having some rest, but his fingers cannot reach the plate, and N feeds him like a small boy. Senku is not hungry at all, but arguing with the madman is useless, and he obediently opens his mouth. For some reason, it is especially important for N that Senku finishes all his portion. Senku hopes that if he eats his plate quickly, he could return to the toilet in time.</p>
<p>It is almost over. Oh no, there is a dessert! A cake filled with rich cream. It is too sweet. So sweet that it turns Senku’s stomach. He never has that for breakfast! But N stubbornly gives him spoon after spoon and does not allow him to spit, clamping his mouth and waiting until Senku finally swallows everything.</p>
<p>When N gives him a drink to wash down the cream, Senku breaks down and blushes with shame, dropping a few yellow drops on the floor.</p>
<p>“What’s your problem? Oh… you’re wet! Ok, let’s go then.”</p>
<p>As N unties him from the back of his chair and quickly tightens the rope on his wrists again, tears well up in Senku's eyes. He cannot hold it any more ! He won't be in time!</p>
<p> N drags him into the toilet again, noting that Senku has difficulty walking and is dripping pee on his thigh.</p>
<p>“Come on, do it for daddy!”</p>
<p>Senku realizes that this nightmare will never end. He can't wait anymore, and while N gently presses his belly again, he finally surrenders and cries silently of shame and relief. N treats Senku’s cock as if it no longer belongs to him, gently brushing off a drop and blotting it with toilet paper.</p>
<p>“You need a lavement.”</p>
<p>“What?</p>
<p>Senku looks at him in terror.</p>
<p> “Lie on your side. So we could prepare you at once.”</p>
<p>“I…I'm fine. I don't need it!”</p>
<p>“Now you don’t, but then what if it will become urgent too? You have to be clean inside. You don't want your stomach to bubble up while I fuck you?”</p>
<p>“I hate you!”</p>
<p>“This is simple logic. You like logic, don’t you, Senku-chan? You ate very well and...”</p>
<p>“Let me do it myself. Untie me. Please!”</p>
<p>“Lie on your side. Now.”</p>
<p> Senku had never been so humiliated in his life. He was laying on the floor with his buttocks clenched and prayed that N would leave him alone at least at the moment when the laxative began to take effect.</p>
<p>“Please! I'm not going anywhere! Do you have any conscience left?!”</p>
<p>Seeing that the boy was completely devastated, N reluctantly left him alone, and just in time. He listened through the door as Senku groans and flushes. When everything went quiet, he entered and wiped his toy-boy off like a baby and dragged him under a shower, where he meticulously washed his ass with warm water and soap.</p>
<p>“Well, now you are ready to continue.”</p>
<p>“I need to rest. Please!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to do anything. Just lie down, honey, and have fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N has lost the feeling of hunger and thirst. There was nothing left in his inflamed mind but Senku's delicious body, and he did not even really think about what would become of him when Byakuya returns. In which country is it better to take his little prisoner and how to make sure he does not run away once in the airport? Maybe he should hire the sea smugglers and sail somewhere far? But N had no such connections. The day of Byakuya’s arrival seemed to him as distant as the next geological era. He existed only in the present moment, in which blushing Senku lay in front of him on the bed with his crimson eyes wide open, breathing shaky, while N insistently sucks and jerks him. At first, it was quite complicated to get some reaction from Senku’s slack member, but as soon as N inserted a couple of well-lubricated fingers in boy’s ass, everything worked out very well. And now his youthful treasure was all trembling and gasping for air on the verge of orgasm. Observing his reactions with constant attention, N pressed the base of Senku’s cock, not too much, but firmly, to stop it. After waiting a couple of minutes until the boy’s tummy relaxed and breathing deepened, N took his favorite red candy back into his mouth and continued sucking, until Senku squeaked pitifully one more time and closed his eyes as his hips instinctively pushed forward. N immediately moved his fingers away from boy’s prostate and pressed again at the root of his cock. Senku was looking at him almost pleadingly. This game turned out to be very interesting and lasted for a long time.</p>
<p>“Do you want your daddy to let you cum?”</p>
<p>After the fourth time, Senku capitulated and nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Let’s make a deal: you will cum, but only after I shove something thicker into you. Are you OK with that?”</p>
<p>“Yes” whispered Senku. His nails dug deeply into his sweaty palms. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much!</p>
<p>“My smartie!” N leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Senku no longer resisted and simply opened his mouth to make things easier.</p>
<p>N picked a vibrator that was thicker than yesterday's one, but still smaller than his own cock and lubricated it thoroughly.</p>
<p>“Lift your ass for your daddy.”</p>
<p>Senku buried his face in his tied hands and obediently bent his knees. N deliberately hesitated and inserted the toy only slightly and then pulled it out, hoping that Senku would start swinging his ass and ask for it. But that did not happen. Then he entered his boy more confidently, turned on those sweet vibrations he enjoyed so much and began to search for the right spot. When he found it, Senku whimpered and tried to escape it, tormented by burning urge mixed with disgust. N put his hand on Senku’s belly, found his cock that was oozing with precum and began to stroke it again, while pressing the vibrating toy against his prostate. Then the toy entered completely, Senku’s ass accepted it greedily, and N realized that he would be ready for his cock very soon. He brought his boy to the edge of pleasure and finally let him cum, breathing in his ear and biting his lobe.</p>
<p>When his fresh semen sprinkled again on the sticky and laid-up sheet, Senku hoped he would at least get some break. But N was not pulling the toy out. The boy contracted his muscles, but in vain. Feeling that N took him by the ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed so that his feet touched the floor, Senku lost courage. He didn't want to take a cock, he didn't want it to be like in that video. That fat sausage will shuffle deep inside his body and spill the sauce. It will surely hurt. In one of the videos that N showed to him, a young man groaned so pitifully that Senku’s stomach froze. Perhaps he himself will cry and beg to stop even louder ...</p>
<p>But after pulling out the toy, N simply took another one, thicker but softer. It was not vibrating and was most likely made of silicone. Before shoving it into Senku, N ordered him to lick it nicely, so that Senku could see the size properly.</p>
<p>It didn't hurt at first. The feeling of complete fullness was disturbing but somewhat pleasant. N pushed the shaft into Senku very slowly, enjoying the show, and then gradually began to move it faster and faster. Senku purred painfully and shrank back. N immediately pulled out the toy and lubricated it better, and then inserted it almost on the entire length and began to push, imitating his usual frictions. Although there was a lot of lubricant, his delicate flesh begun to burn, and Senku squeaked in pain.</p>
<p>“Sorry, my little one! Sorry!”</p>
<p>N pulled out the shaft and threw it on the floor with annoyance. This one doesn't suit his baby. After some deliberation, he chose an ergonomic vibrator, arched to stimulate the prostate, and carefully tucked it into the frightened hole.</p>
<p>“Now it should be good. Daddy will let you cum again.”</p>
<p>Senku was no longer asking for anything, and it seemed impossible to have another orgasm so quickly. Everything was sore inside him and he just needed to be left alone. However, when N turned on the toy and began to increase the vibrations, the boy's breathing became uneven again, and he mentally cursed the technical achievement that tormented him so sweetly. N massaged his sweet spot until Senku's moans became so pitiful, as if he had already forgotten all the words and even the letters. N inserted his hand between Senku’s groin and the sheet and was proud to find that his boy orgasmed again, with his cock untouched. Only after that, N smoothly pulled the vibrator out of the pulsating hole and admired how it contracts insatiably, as if not wanting to be empty, and open up invitingly to meet him. N put his large hand on boy’s soft buttock and gently stroked the wet hole with his thumb. The finger easily slipped inside, not meeting the slightest resistance. Senku was ready for a cock, there was no doubt about it! N inserted his finger deeper, and the walls of flesh greedily squeezed the intruder. Just amazing! He could not wait any longer and hastily applied some lubricant to his already aching member. Senku turned his head and N saw such despair in his eyes that his heart overflowed with tenderness and he gently kissed the boy on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I will make you mine now. Don't be afraid, you are well prepared. You can do it. You're such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Insensitive to Senku's faint protests, N pressed his glans to the entrance and swallowed nervously. He had been waiting for this moment since Senku dropped an ice cream on his pants two years ago. He had imagined so many times how it would happen, and now his foul but sweet dream was becoming a reality. This perfect body, so young and innocent, tender like a velvety white peach, will belong to him. He will enter into it as deeply as possible and subdue it forever. The imagination helpfully showed to N various perverted pictures this sweet ass bouncing on his cock, and its owner forgetting himself out of pleasure and bending like a cat, trustingly pulling his hands, looking for support and begging not to stop and fill him to the brim. N parted the sweet halves and impatiently pushed the head of his cock inside. Senku instantly contracted around him, and the strong pleasure made N see the fireworks before his eyes. This was nothing like a doll! This body was too perfect! N froze for a minute, hearing Senku whimpering and desperately trying to move away, and with a firm grip held his hips in place.</p>
<p>The head is so heavy, and the echo of a recent orgasm is still pounding in his temples. Senku is so exhausted and just wants to sleep, to relax, to forget it all, to wake up and find that all this is just a bad dream, and his loving dad wakes him up for school. He vaguely senses the vibrator leaving his body. He is so wide open that he barely feels the intruding finger. He tries to count in his mind to shift his attention somewhere else, but right now it is unexpectedly difficult, his eyes are closing by themselves and the last forces leave the body. Suddenly, he hears the squelching sound of the lube and the agitated breathing of N, who seemed to have just run a marathon. Senku turns his head and freezes in fright, seeing that the pervert is fiddling with its fat thing. He hoped so much that it was over! Truly, he thought that he merited a little rest! He was an obedient boy! Expecting the worst, Senku whimpered and shook his head. N kissed him, and looked in his eyes with such tenderness that for a second the boy had a hope that N would spared him. But as soon as he relaxed, a hot and thick flesh started invading his body, and it felt so strange inside ... Senku turned his head again and saw N standing without a slightest movement, as if he had lost touch with reality, biting his lip and snorting heavily. The cock entered quite shallowly, but N did not move further. The kid kicked the floor with his foot and tried push him out, but N’s hands held his hips firmly. Then N began to move again, and Senku felt his wide open hole burn from these impatient jerks. He contracted with all his force and sobbed soundlessly, burying his face in the pillow.</p>
<p>N groaned dully, plunging into the boy. Another couple of frictions and he choked from a sudden orgasm, the most powerful in his life. Senku's flesh wrapped around him so tightly that all he could do was to spill his cum, all shaking and sweaty, and then howl in frustration. He did not even have time to enter halfway! He could not fully enjoy this beautiful virgin hole before it was over!</p>
<p>“That’s nothing.” N reassured himself. “We still have a lot of time!”</p>
<p>After pulling his softened cock out, he hugged the sobbing Senku from the back and moved him to the dry edge of the bed. Covering Senku with a blanket and tenderly stroking his shuddering tummy, N pressed his boy closely and kissed him on the cheek, soothing him in every possible way.<br/>“Well, that's all, my darling. You’re no longer a virgin.”</p>
<p> Senku tried not to think about the fresh sperm streaming from his ass onto the sheet. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was not at all in this room. 1… .2… .3… 4… He flies into the sky… ..5 …… 6… ..7… .8…. he is completely free …… .9 …… 10… .11 …… 12… .. He is on the Moon …… 13 …… 14 …… ..15…. He is on the Moon with his dad… ..16 …… 17… ..18… ..19… Daddy holds his hand… .20 …… 21 …… 22 …… 23…. Astronauts don't cry …… .24 …… 25 …… 26… ..27…. Astronauts don't cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya’s heart dropped when the experiment was suddenly interrupted and he was the only one to leave the isolation cell.  He immediately felt that this was about Senku. His chest suddenly felt so painful, as if his heart was being slowly pulled out through his throat. Nobody wanted to tell him directly what happened.</p>
<p>“Your son needs you, and it's urgent.”</p>
<p> Everyone turned their eyes away, as if they were embarrassed, without any explanation or comment about Senku’s state. Byakuya reproached himself badly for allowing him to try perchlorate for launching of his small rockets. Now he was sure it was about perchlorate. What if his only son has no hands or eyes left, or he is already dying, and the plane will arrive too late? He dialed both Senku and N many times, but no one responded.</p>
<p>The hours he spent in waiting for the plane and then counting the minutes left before landing, were the most terrible in his life. At the airport Byakuya was immediately met by the police. He was finally told that his son was alive, but he was not allowed to see him. Instead, he underwent such an unexpected and strange interrogation that at some point he thought that it was just a nightmare and now he would wake up in the isolation chamber with his comrades and write down about the effect of a confined space on sleep and dreams. He was asked many questions about N and their relationship. What kind of man he is? How did he meet Senku? Did he promise or give Byakuya any money? His bank accounts were checked, their apartment was thoroughly searched, as well as Byakuya's computer and phone. After the conclusion that the alarmed father was not involved, he was finally told the truth. Byakuya was already beginning to guess, but his brain simply refused to believe it.</p>
<p>His son was found on a deserted rural road by two farmers, a husband and a wife, who were going to the city market to sale some fruits. The boy lay exhausted, and there was nothing on him but a dirty towel. Apparently, he crossed the forest alone and barefoot, until he reached the road and fell right by the roadside. The day before that, N was arrested and confessed about everything that he had done to his ward. This crime was so rare and heinous, and N's behavior was so bizarre that it was even hushed up from the press. When N was informed that Senku had been found and his testimony was accepted, he only smiled and whispered “my sweet baby”.</p>
<p>Byakuya learned that his beloved son had been drugged and raped by his old friend and colleague for several days. He was told that Senku gnawed the rope while N was sleeping, grabbed his phone and ran into the forest, closing the door behind him and throwing away the keys to gain some time. The charge in the phone was barely enough for a single short call, and then his boy moved through the wild forest, guided by the stars. He drank the dew and ate the wild berries until he reached the road. He's all right, just minor injuries, worn feet and exhaustion. When Byakuya arrived in the hospital, he was told that Senku is sleeping. Crushed by the weight of guilt, the father was unable to enter his room and quietly cried next to the door for about an hour. None of doctors or nurses was judging him, and some even gave their phone numbers in case he needs to speak out.</p>
<p>Dressed in the hospital robe, Senku lay on his side and stared blankly out the window, where so many swallows were flying by with joyful cries. The door opened softly and he heard familiar footsteps. Byakuya approached his son's bed, knelt down and took his thin hand bearing a deep rope trace on a wrist in his warm palms.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Senku. Forgive me if you can. I shouldn't have left you ...”</p>
<p>Senku interrupted him, throwing himself around his neck and hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>“I'm fine, daddy. Astronauts don't cry. Remember when you told me that?”</p>
<p>“You are the bravest boy in the world. I love you so much!”</p>
<p>“Astronauts don't cry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>